


Границы

by White_fire_mistress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_fire_mistress/pseuds/White_fire_mistress
Summary: Акаши и его попытка раздвинуть личные границы





	Границы

Сейджуро дёрнул руками, проверяя надёжность верёвок, удерживающих его запястья. Вязка не поддалась, даже тяжёлое резное кресло под ним почти не сдвинулось с места. 

Идеально. Он сам выбирал. 

И этот пустой дом с дурацкими старыми чугунными ваннами на гнутых ножках. Их будто забыли второпях, но скорее всего бросили, посчитав слишком тяжёлыми. Сейджуро подумал, что трудно вообразить более подходяшее место, чтобы сломать несколько границ и нарушить несколько собственных правил. 

— Как в порно, — задумчиво пробормотал Чихиро. Впервые встретившись лицом к лицу с этим потускневшим великолепием, он ни на секунду не прогнулся под давлением высоких потолков и огромных окон. 

Сейджуро сбросил всю свою одежду на пол подле чугунного монстра, крепко сжал ладонь Чихиро в своей и повёл через пустые комнаты.

Чихиро никак не прокомментировал ни кресло, ни мотки верёвки. Он до последнего пытался отказаться, целовал Сейджуро, прижимая к двери, с такой силой, что губы всё ещё горели и ныли.

— Давай, — попросил Сейджуро, садясь в кресло и опуская руки на подлокотники, — свяжи меня, пожалуйста. 

Чихиро почти отстранённо фиксировал каждое запястье, но Сейджуро чувствовал бегущее от его пальцев вибрирующее электричество. Было бы лучше, если бы Чихиро ругался и продолжал спорить, но он молчал, и воздух между ними колыхался, как прозрачная вода. 

Верёвки кололись. Сейджуро читал, что их нужно предварительно вымочить или прокипятить, но намеренно пренебрёг этим знанием. Реальность разбивалась на отдельные куски: полированное дерево, касающееся обнажённой кожи, всё ещё было прохладным, жёсткие верёвки, наоборот, будто бы горячими, пальцы Чихиро, скользящие вверх-вниз по беззащитным сгибам локтей, оставляли за собой саднящие полосы, хоть он и касался едва-едва.

— Тебе положено стоп-слово, Сейджуро, — Чихиро хмурился, и его прикосновения становились весомее.

— Его не будет. Это слишком скучно, — губы сами растянулись в ухмылку. Чихиро на секунду остановился, а потом поцеловал, сразу так глубоко, что Сейджуро чуть не захлебнулся стоном. Руки рефлекторно дёрнулись, чтобы обнять, и верёвки сильнее впечатались в запястья. Сейджуро потянулся было вперёд всем телом, когда Чихиро сел к нему на колени. Тяжёлый и такой невыносимо цельный. Джинсы ощутимо тёрлись о голую кожу, Сейджуро запрокидывал голову, подставляясь под поцелуи, и шептал Чихиро, какой он красивый, когда хмурится. И ещё красивее, когда улыбается. 

И Чихиро улыбался. И хмурился. И гладил Сейджуро по плечам и спине. Вставшему члену было почти больно прижиматься к жёсткой ткани, рельефные швы задевали чувствительную головку, и Сейджуро ёрзал, не в силах решить, хочет ли он комфорта или чтобы стало ещё больнее. Он хотел содрать с Чихиро одежду, оставить на коже десятки меток, заставить кричать собственное имя, царапать спину и комкать простыни. Посадить его на цепь, контролировать каждый шаг, чтобы он был только с ним, смотрел только на него. Расчертить его сердце шрамами.

Страх. Не любовь заставляли Сейджуро раз за разом стоять на краю. Именно поэтому они оба сейчас были здесь 

— Ну же, Чихиро! — резко приказал Сейджуро. И Чихиро остановился, нервно дёрнул головой в сторону, и у Сейджуро перехватило дыхание, серые глаза стали чёрными-чёрными. И сразу же горячие губы щекотно коснулись шеи.

— Что хочешь, пожалуйста, Чихиро, всё что хочешь…

Если сломать барьер самому, можно сделать вид, что это не больно, что бездна, которую Сейджуро носит в себе, не такая уж и страшная. 

— Тебе не идёт эта фальшивая вежливость, — выговарили губы Чихиро, но Сейджуро будто не слышал голос, а читал в своей голове горящие строчки, — прекрати.

— Чихиро, пожалуйста, — продолжал шептать Сейджуро и мотал головой, когда чужие руки скользили по груди, а пальцы с силой сжимали соски.

— Чихиро, сейчас же! — всё-таки не выдержал он, бессмысленно пытаясь выдрать руки из верёвок. — Быстрее! 

— Я думал, ты хотел растянуть удовольствие, — выдохнул Чихиро на ухо и втянул мочку в рот. Бёдра вскинулись сами, боль помножилась на наслаждение, и Сейджуро громко застонал, кусая губы. Под джинсами у Чихиро тоже стояло, но он не спешил их снять.

Оргазм маячил где-то совсем близко, Сейджуро было достаточно только потянуться, сильнее вскинуть бёдра, чтобы его достичь, но казалось, что этого мало, что можно получить больше. Сейджуро хотел всё. 

— Слишком сильно, — признал он, — я не ожидал, что потеря контроля может быть такой.

— О, нет, Сейджуро, — Чихиро на секунду сильнее прижал его к креслу и поднялся на ноги, — ты его не терял.

Сейджуро до боли сжал пальцы на подлокотниках, наблюдая как Чихиро расстёгивает джинсы, спускает их до колен вместе с бельём, преувеличенно аккуратно освобождая член и достаёт из кармана смазку.

Разумнее было попросить привязать себя к кровати, подумал Сейджуро и откинулся на спинку, пережидая мучительные волны удовольствия, которые толкали его к Чихиро. Вид прозрачной смазки на бледных пальцах заставил Сейджуро сглотнуть. Он чуть не кончил, когда Чихиро огладил головку его члена, обжигая жаром и холодом одновременно.

Чихиро приподнялся, опираясь коленями на кресло, и опустился вниз. У Сейджуро зазвенело в ушах, член входил в Чихиро неожиданно тесно и медленно.

— Запрещаю тебе кончать раньше меня, — хрипло прошептал Чихиро, — вот чего я хочу.

Сейджуро не хватало рук, он с силой вскидывал бёдра, пытаясь поймать ритм, с которым двигался Чихиро, выбрать правильный угол и не торопиться. На заднице точно останутся синяки, а на коже ссадины от грубой ткани и верёвок, особенно от того, как Сейджуро резко бил по тормозам, чтобы выполнить желаемое.

Чихиро балансировал. Возможно, хотел знать, кто будет первым.

— Как мне тебя попросить? — прошептал Сейджуро, который уже почти не мог сдерживаться, — Я больше не могу.

— Я тоже, — Чихиро застонал со всхлипом и обнял ладонью свой сочащийся смазкой член. — Можно, — сдавленно прошептал он. И Сейджуро толкался глубже и глубже, не останавливаясь и не замедляясь, пока на них обоих не обрушился оргазм.

Чихиро обнимал его, тяжело дыша, бесконечно долго не размыкая объятий.

— Если здесь есть спальня и кровать, я выебу тебя на ней, — Чихиро усмехнулся, — если нет, то я выебу тебя в ванной. Без верёвок, без фокусов и без резинок.

— Всё честно, — согласился Сейджуро, — всё честно.


End file.
